Don't You Remember?
by FattyFlapper
Summary: This is a RP that a friend and I did but i got a hold of it and made it into a legit story. I wont be stopping this anytime soon. Its mainly about Kyle and Kenny, so they'll be alone a lot but the other chataters will play a huge part. cough cough, Stan.
1. Chapter 1 Secrets Make friends

Chapter One: Make Friends

The sunlight shone directly onto his eyes, causing him to groan in disgust. Kenny rose his head slightly, the smell of alcohol reaching his nose immediately. He glanced around his filthy room, scratching his head slightly. He frowned on the familiar feel of grease that came off of his hair. He glanced down at his shirtless body, sitting up from his position. He grunted, leaning over to slip on a wife beater and slipping on his familiar orange parka. School. He groaned inwardly. Well, at least it was better than here. He leaned over the side of his bed, taking out his stash. He popped the blue capsules into his mouth, sniffing slightly at the familiar burning sensation. He walked out, glancing around to see that he was alone, once again. He picked up a can of beer, or at least that's what it looked like. You could never really tell with his family. He took a swig, setting it down as he walked out of the door, along with his backpack. He grinned widely a bit, as the buzz came over him. Stan was already outside, waiting on Kenny.

"What the fuck took so long, dude?" He scoffed, looking at him.

"What's-Her-Face didn't want to wake up this morning, kept saying she wanted more~" He pulled off something from the top of his head, knowing that they would buy it anyway. It was almost pitiful. Cartman remained silent, sleeping on the side of the window.

"Gross bro," Stan muttered, before stepping on the gas. To Kyle's they go.

Kyle stood outside with his backpack fully loaded with school books and ready for the day. He kicked at the gravel waiting for his ride to pull up. It was great he had Stan to take him to school. If he didn't have Stan he wouldn't know how to get to school since he only has his permit. This was the life, best friends caring for him, not worrying. It's like if everyone cared for everyone and Kyle took everyone's worry everything would be great.

Stan pulled up to Kyle's house, glancing outside, seeing him. "Get in bro,"

Kyle looked up from the ground and smiled at Stan. He walked up to the car. Cartman was in the passenger seat, where Kyle sat every day. He opened the door as Cartman fell to the ground, "FUCK..!" he yelled landing on his face.

"Sorry dude, you shouldn't be leaning in the door like that you'd get hurt." Kyle said with a malicious tone in his voice and a smirk to his smile.

Kenny cracked a smile. "Mornin' Fatass."

"SHUDDAP POORBOY." Cartman replied, standing up.

Kyle pressed the button and presented the back seat, "Lord Fatass." He said in a pristine way.

"Stupid Jew." He pushed Kyle in the back, shutting the seat up, sitting down.

Kyle's face landed in to Kenny's lap. Kyle lifted his head looking at Kenny awkwardly. He started fiercely blushing.

"You okay?" Kenny looked at him slightly.

"Uh... Morning..." he chuckled as he sat up in his seat, "I'm fine..."

Kenny raised a brow at him, chuckling. "You no likeeee?"

"This early Ken, really?" Stan commented from the front.

Kyle's eyes grew, "ACKASGNAS. Fffff-"He put his head on his backpack.

"Fucking fags." Cartman snorted, looking out the window.

"Oh Cartman~" Kenny voiced. "You're so happy this morning."

Stan chuckled as he pulled into the school parking lot, "you wanna have lunch like normal today Kyle?" Kyle looked up, "yeah that sounds good dude."

Kenny didn't comment, glancing off. A twinge of hurt came through him as he thought of Kyle's departure. Well, he guessed he was stuck with Cartman again. He glanced up, noticing the stop. They were at school.

Cartman got out of the car as Kyle followed.

School was a cruel thing towards Kenny. He hated it. The only reason he is going to graduate is because of Kyle. Kyle would never let his best friends fail, maybe Cartman but never Stan or Kenny. They were too important to him. The four boys went class to class like normal. Kyle answering all the answers like normal. Kenny basically falling asleep on his text book in the lectures. Then Stan, the usually and casual jock, paying attention but in a way not. Cartman making perverted jokes at almost everything to make school 'fun'.

Kyle didn't have a class where they weren't in them. Since kindergarten they all had at least one class all together. This year, senior year they had chemistry and Spanish all together. The rest was mostly Kyle and Stan with the most classes together. But with Stan, there was Wendy trailing behind somewhere which pissed Kyle off royally.

Three class periods went by and it was lunch time.

"Thank God we're seniors and we can check ourselves out, huh?" Kyle nudged Stan.

Stan grinned, "Yeah, after three years eating that nasty stuff I'm surprised we're alive!"

They signed their name off and walked out of the school.

"Dude, is Wendy ok with you taking me out for lunch and not her?" Kyle questioned as he put his heavy bag in the car.

Stan sighed, "Yeah… I mean, man, she was pissed but I told her I needed time with my best friend since I haven't spoken much with him lately. So she was sort of ok with it…" Stan turned the key to start the car.

Kyle closed his door and so did Stan. "Where to today? The usual?" Stan questioned.

"Nah, let's do something else, maybe subway and go down to the lake?"

"Let's go."

School Cafeteria-

Kenny walked up, glancing around, noticing the lunchroom lacked a certain two people. He frowned a bit, but smirked once more as he approached Bebe. Her long curly blonde hair passed down her shoulders with ease. The best feature about her…her giant tits. He smirked. "Hey Bebe,"

She glanced up at him, her gaze softening somewhat. "Kyle not here again?"

"Yeah," He chewed on his lip.

Cartman walked up sitting down with a plate full of food, "Hey…" he said as fries fell out of his mouth.

"Gross~" He rose a brow. "So, quick run to the bathroom?" He asked Bebe, looking at her.

She raised a brow at him.

"You do this every time," She looked at him, looking almost in pity.

"Sooooooo?" He commented. "It gives you an easy fuck."

"Kenny," She said sternly. "Fineeee." She sighed.

Cartman was so absorbed with his burger he paid no attention.

Kenny walked into the entrance to the unisex faculty bathroom so no one would hear much, then Bebe followed. It was a normal thing. Kenny having sex to fix his emotions. It never fixed them completely but fix for the time being.

Kenny slowly ripped down her shirt, staring at her with lust. She stared at him for a moment, frowning slightly. "You sure you want this?"

"Did I say no to any other time?" He quipped.

"But you're just doing this because Ky-."

He pressed his lips against hers, murmuring softly in her neck. "Just don't talk, kay?"

"Okay." She said, kissing him back.

Stan Car-

Kyle loved sitting in Stan's car. Free range to the radio, sitting without a seat belt, and how he can talk to Stan about anything, He didn't feel suffocated by his parents or anyone else. It was just him, Stan, and two foot longs. These were the days he'd remember when he got in college.

Kyle started chuckling, taking a bite outta the foot long sub.

Stan chuckled. "Looks like your enjoying that foot long there~"

"Shut up.." Kyle swallowed and laughed. He wrapped his left over sandwich and put it in its bag.

They were finally there at the lake sitting in Stan's car; Kyle was ready to talk with Stan.

Stan laughed, taking a bite of his sandwich. "So, what's up?"

"What do you mean?" Kyle blinked, "I'm having lunch with you..."

"You know what I mean," He commented, frowning slightly. "We haven't hung out like this in forever. Wendy always needed something."

this was true Stan always was busy with Wendy, it's like he lost his best friend. "S-Stan…?"

"Yeah bud?" He glanced up at him, concern striking through him.

Kyle started debating on if he should tell him or not, his heart started rising fast so when he spoke it went downward in gibberish.

Stan leaned forward, glancing up at him, his expression filled with worry. "Kyle..?"

Kyle chuckled it off, "I-I'm gay..."

"W-What?" He blinked a bit. "Okay, I'm fine with that. You're my best friend, nothing would change that."

Kyle smiled, "Thank you..." he leaned in and pressed his lips against Stan's and pulled away, "and I-I like you…" he waited for a quick response.

He remained silent for a moment, staring down, not looking at him. "Dude, what the FUCK?"

Kyle sat back in his seat biting his lip.

"You know, I'm dating Wendy. Why the FUCK would you do that?" He stared at him, clearly pissed.

Kyle looked out the window, "I feel like I can treat BETTER then how she treats you… she treats you like total and utter BULLSHIT. You're so much better than that, I could treat you so much better Stan. The way you deserve… I've been your best friend since… ever! I've been there through good times and hard times. I know YOU and I don't think she knows you as much as I do…"Kyle looks at Stan.

He trembled slightly. "I FUCKING love her. I'm not gay. I'm fine if you're that way, but do NOT put yourself on me. She's my girlfriend, I think she knows me better then you do! We're going back." This was like a burn to the tongue to Kyle, he felt like SHIT.

Stan wrapped his sandwich and through the car in reverse to back out and go.

All the way back to school Kyle was silent looking out the window wondering if he'd just lost a friend. Stan was the only one he could talk to and now I don't think I have him anymore…

Stan remained silent, parking the car. He stopped, looking up at the school. He unlocked his door, walking out towards the school.

Kyle slowly got out of the car walking back into the school. This one time he didn't want to be at school.

Kenny looked around after coming out of the bathroom, frowning slightly, debating whether he would go to class or not. Bebe was gone to class. Who could he fuck next?

Kyle walked through the crowded hallway, Stan was still visible, and Kyle was still upset. Tears started coming to surface so he swiftly takes a quick turn to the bathroom.

Kenny glanced up quickly, staring at Kyle. "Kyle?"

Kyle's eyes got wide as tears streamed down his face, "Whaa-"he turned around quickly heading the other direction almost running.

He dashed forward, pulling back at his arm. His voice echoing with concern. "Kyle!"

Kyle looked at Kenny, "let me go!" he yanked his arm away making a scene in the hallway, so he ran in the bathroom into a stall.

Kenny looked around the hallway as people stared; soon they turned and went their own way to class. He walked into the bathroom and walked up to the stall Kyle was in. He stared at the stall door, his voice cracking slightly. "Dude. What the fuck happened with Stan..?"

Kyle stayed silent, tears everywhere. He trusted Kenny, they were best friends. Kyle knew almost everything about Kenny but Kenny didn't really know much about him. Kyle was the kind of person to talk about everyone else, never him. Why doesn't he start letting someone other than Stan know who he truly was? He walked out of the stalk and grabbed tightly on to Kenny.

Kenny stayed silent, holding onto him.

"C-Can we talk about it later…?" Kyle sobbed.

"O-Okay..?" He murmured, holding onto him. "I'm sorry about this Kyle. Seriously, I'm sorry."

"You don't even know what this is about…"Kyle sniffed letting go of Kenny wiped his tears and walked out. He wanted to go home but lunch was over and theirs four periods left. Kyle thought of skipping school, he had good enough grades to skip since he never skipped.

Kenny frowned slightly, his jaw constricting back from anger. He wanted to pound Stan's face so fucking badly. But…he needed to know the problem, right? He felt horrible, glancing back at his reflection. Wow…he looked like shit. He walked out, sighing in frustration.

Kyle walks down the empty hallway. He was late for class, so I guess it didn't matter much anymore. He turned down the hallway, having to sneak out of the school since he wasn't 18 and he couldn't sign himself out for the rest of the day.

Kenny followed behind Kyle, watching him with a sad expression.

Kyle walked off of school property down the street to the lake.

Kenny quickly caught up with Kyle, pulling him back. "Please. Stop..."

Kyle looked at Kenny, "what…?"

"What's going on..?" Kenny stared down at him.

"S-Stan and I are just in a fight; no big…" he turned around started walking again.

"No big… You two are best friends. Of course it's a fucking big deal." Kenny snapped, looking at him, his eyes softening. "What was the fight about anyway..? You two never fight for this long…"

Kyle sighed and started, "I told him I was—"

Kyle was interrupted by an eighteen wheeler honking. All the sudden it hit against Kenny's side. Blood was everywhere, no trace of a body in sight. The eighteen wheeler was stopped a little up the road after realizing there was blood everywhere. Kyle started walking forward to the truck. The pungent odor of blood was in the air. He gaged at the smell. The door of the truck opened as a drunken truck driver stepped out. Kyle walked up to the truck with his face covered; all there were was blood, "K-Kenny…?" Kyle's voice was shaky. No body, only blood. This was the universe basically telling Kyle that it's a bad idea to tell ANYONE.

"What the fuck are you doing out here... stupid fucking kid... Dun y'know yer not suppos' to be standing out here." The driver slurred, trudging out towards Kyle with red eyes.

Kyle glared at the drunk driver and said in a rude manner, "excuse me, and my now dead friend that some DOLT doesn't know how to fucking drive. You have a FUCKING break you know! You killed Kenny!" Kyle stormed off knowing Kenny will come back and if he really wanted to know he'll come and get him. Kyle started to the lake looking at the ground. "Fuck…" he said to himself. He's all alone and God knows how much he HATES being alone. He sat on the edge of the water wishing he had someone here with him. Stan maybe so he can fix things with him and then start doing the normal stuff like chunking rocks at the turtles and catching the snails and frogs, like they used to, before he fell in love with Wendy, before he had no time for Kyle, before Kyle messed everything up. Tears started welling in his eyes at the thought of not having Stan at all anymore. The tears started to fall down his cheeks. Kyle tried to switch his mind setting. Maybe if Kenny was here with him, talking about everyone else's problems always helped in some way. Like talking about Kenny's parents, his sex and drug addiction, and his repeating dying cycle. He started smiling at the thought of Kenny making jokes of all his problems. Kyle felt sad in a way since he didn't have Kenny to talk to. He was the only one who really gave a rat's ass. Stan would but he wouldn't ask and dig too far into Kyle's emotions. Kyle quirked a brow, was it possible that he liked Kenny? Could Kenny be that one person worth risking everything for? Kenny would accept him for him; at least that's what he hoped for, acceptance. Stan gave him acceptance for many things but when it really mattered the most, he never accepted that Kyle made a mistake. Kyle looked down at his watch, it read 4:50. It was that time already? Now he can head home. He got up and dusted the dirt of his pants and started walking towards his house. Usually he'd get a ride for Stan, especially since it looked like it was going to rain. The whole way home he was practicing what he was going to say to Stan the next day. Nothing was right, the only thing that was near right was 'I'm sorry' and that was bullshit. Kyle didn't feel sorry in a way, he was sorry he ruined his friendship but telling him how he's treated like shit, he'd never be sorry about that, sorry for kissing him? No chance. He's not sorry for showing how much he cared for him, how much he wanted to be with him. Kyle made it up his front door steps noticing a note:

Kyle,

We are at the church retreat we'll be back tomorrow; if you need anything call our cell. Dinner is in the oven, its casserole surprise! We love you so much; hope you had a great day at school.

Love, Mom and Dad

Kyle crumpled the note in his hand as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. The houses odor flooded Kyle's nose of mixtures between moth balls, scented candles, and casserole. He walked in closing the door and locking it. He walked into the kitchen looking at the oven, it was set as warm. Kyle pulled out the left over casserole and dumped it in the trash. "JEWW FOOD…"Kyle tried to imitate Cartman, and if you asked him he did a pretty good job at it. He HATED that shit. He placed the dish in the sink then turned the oven off. Kyle wanted to cry, right there in the kitchen, his day was total and utter shit; he lost a friend, skipped school, a friend dyed right in front of his eyes, and now his family is gone after they left him shit to eat, anyway his stomach was upset now. The day keeps coming and coming with the jabs in the stomach. He sucked it up as he grabbed the bag out of the trash can to throw out the nasty casserole. He throws the bag into the garbage can outside. After he threw the bag out, he shut the door and locked it. When everything was done walked up to his room with the heavy bag hanging over his shoulder. When he shut the door in his room he dropped the bag. As it made a thunk sound he landed on his bed not wanting to do homework or anything. He just laid there, limply looking at the blank wall as tears flowed from his eyes. It matched the beat from the rain outside.


	2. Chapter 2 Coming to a place called Home

/ This is such a short Chapter but... i LOVED writing it.  
>oh yeah, this chapter was inspired by Adele, in a way..<br>Enjoy.~/

Kenny jolted from his bed, his eyes wide. He muttered a curse as he glanced around his room. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking back to before he died. One word echoed through his mind as he dashed out of the house, noticing his mother was staring blankly at the screen, a beer at hand. He walked out into the filthy streets of South Park, looking around wildly. He started towards Kyle's house, the rain pounded on his head as he was walking up to his window. The rain was warm; it was like a warm shower. He glanced around, noticing he was home alone. He knocked softly on the window, seeing he did not notice. He sighed, stepping back a bit. He loosened the window, pulling off the screen. He opened it slowly, stepping into Kyle's room. He stared at Kyle's sleeping form. A smile slowly reached his lips until he noticed the dry tears on his face. He felt his heart clench painfully. Damn…he messed up again. He slowly shook Kyle's shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Kyle..." He voiced, staring at him softly.

Blood was everywhere as Kyle entered the room. Blood was across the walls as a figure was curled up in the corner, who was that? Kyle wondered and walking closer 'till he saw black hair. He knew who it was, Stan. He was shaking and covered in blood, "who did this to you?" Kyle said bending down touching Stan's shoulder, it was cold. Kyle shivered violently as he felt a presentence of someone else. He turned seeing Kenny standing there putting his hand on his shoulder, "Kyle…" he said in a hushed tone. Kyle was confused. Was it Kenny's felt that Stan is in this corner or was he trying to pull Kyle out of his usual rut of being dragged down by Stan? Suddenly Kyle felt himself swaying side to side.

His eyes flowed open to the sight of Kenny saying his name, "K-Kenny…?"

"Yeah," He frowned at him for a moment, before breaking out into a sad smile. "Sorry…"

Kyle sat up in bed, "No, no, no, don't be sorry, it's not your fault… as long as you're ok, I'm ok."

"But. You're not okay." He stated, looking up at him, his blue eyes turning sad.

Kyle looked down, "I'm FINE… you're the one who just got ran over. And now wet…" He was puzzled from how Kenny got wet

He smiled sadly at him. "That happens every day." He started taking off his shirt grabbing some of Kyle's boxers, and slipping them on as Kyle turned his head. Kenny was shirtless and in boxers, basically irresistible. "You, you're not okay. I-I…Please. Tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if I can't tell why you're so..." He sighed, running a hand through his wet hair, putting his wet clothing into Kyle's hamper then rushing to Kyle's side.

Kyle looked at Kenny finally realizing he did like Kenny since he was going to take a risk for him, "I-I'm scared, Kenny…"

"Why?" He asked softly.

Kyle started feeling tears come to surface, "I could lose you like I lost Stan… then who would I have? Cartman? Hell no. My family? Consider me kicked out…"

"Dude…I would never push you away like that." He looked at him, staring at him. "You've done too much for me to even consider that. Please…tell me what's wrong..."

"Being gay… that's what's wrong, and don't tell me otherwise because by how Stan expressed it wasn't right…" Kyle looked down once more letting the tears fall.

"There is nothing wrong with it." He glanced at him, frowning softly at him. "What did Stan do to you..?"

Kyle looks up, clearing his tears trying to look like he knows what he did and why, plus to look sane while say it "I know I shouldn't have done it but I did it and, and—"

Kenny nudged Kyle on his shoulder, "I think Stan can go stuck it… am I right or right…?"

"Ha-ha… yeah… your such a dushbag though!" Kyle pushed Kenny playfully but starting a mini pity play fight. They soon started pushing each other violently and turning a serious matter into a playful game for two, it was like what they always did. Maybe it was to fill the awkwardness Kyle set off or the awkwardness Kenny created with tension that was so thick you could cut it. Either way Kyle always ended up on bottom, taping out because he was being smuttherd in the pillows as Kenny would yell, 'you give up?' but not this time. They pushed each other to where Kyle was laying on the bed slapping Kenny in the face but Kenny was still winning as usual. Kyle broke into laughter, he loved how Kenny made him felt… maybe, and just maybe there really might be some intense feelings there between them. As Kyle Chuckled, Kenny caught his breathe, this was the best time to do it… when Kyle was happier and when it was unexpected. It was time for Kyle to KNOW him. Kenny bent his head down to Kyle's level by then Kyle looked at him with confusion still wanting to laugh over how the serious conversation went to a wrestling match. Kenny leaned up, pressing his lips roughly against his.

Kyle's eyes grew. A taste ran through his mouth, not the best taste either, it was like a unwashed mouth but it was Kenny what did he expect? Why is he questioning about the taste when there's a guy kissing him? This was one thing he didn't know about Kenny. His eyes started relaxing as he pulled away, "whaaa-?"

"S-Sorry." He glanced down at his lap. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

Kyle started violently blushing, "AHDGHEGH… Fffff-"

He chuckled in response, looking around a bit. "Can I stay here for the night?"

"uuhh… AHGADGFE…" Kyle said unclearly, then face palmed. "Yeah… Y-You know where the covers are…"

"Thanks." He smiled at him. He walked towards the blankets, glancing back at Kyle. "I really…do like you."

Kyle kept his eyes on Kenny as he stayed silent.

"I-I mean, it's cool if you don't feel the same way. I always thought you would have a thing for Stan, since you two were so close." He rambled on, glancing back at him, wishing he could shut up.

Kyle got up quickly and stood in front of Kenny, "thank god I didn't lose you, and I do feel the same way, Kenny."

"That's good…" He glanced back up at him, giving him his classic 'McCormick' smile.

Kyle loved seeing that smile, "Shut up and kiss me." He stood on his tippy toes and smiled.

Kenny pulled him close, kissing him softly.

Kyle wrapped his arms around him holding him close. He felt his heart beat thunking against his chest.

He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Kyle started moving backwards so he could lie on his bed.

Kenny took no notice of it, moving his hand down his back. He tilted his head, snaking his tongue into Kyle's mouth. He felt almost scared to be doing this. He didn't feel like…like the other times. It was more…real this time.

Kyle stopped and looked into Kenny's deep blue eyes. Was this just a one night stand, like the usual Kenny? Or was this real? "K-Kenny…?"

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice sounded cracked. He guessed he probably smelt like beer, not that it mattered though.

"How am I different from anyone else…?"

"I…" He stared at him, clenching his jaw. "I…don't exactly know. I just…want to be around all the time, you've been driving me insane. Maybe it was the simple concept, that I couldn't have you…but I couldn't seem to let you go. Do you know how hard is it to hold onto someone that is so far away..?"

Kyle looked down; he still felt Kenny's heart beating against his chest. It was beating so fast. What was there to say after that? He was speechless.

Kenny bit his lip feeling he messed up with Kyle.

Kyle looked into those blue eyes that spoke sorrow. He could tell Kenny was waiting for a response. But the words weren't right. Yeah he knew how hard it was to hold on to someone that so far away. That's why he lost him, he lost Stan. Kyle looked deeper in Kenny's eyes found acceptance, why was he thinking of Stan when he had someone amazing right in front of him?

Kenny got up off of Kyle and laid out his covers, "sorry…" he spoke softly. Kenny was always sorry. Why was he always sorry? Was everything really his fault?

Kyle sat up looking at Kenny moving around spreading his covers across the ground. Kyle lay on his bed, still fully clothed; now staring at his wall. He could hear Kenny lay on the ground with a sigh. Great, he now lost the other friend, only friend. His stomach started turning around in him as his heart started hallowing out by its self. The night was silent; the only sound in the room was rain beating on the window pain, and the boy's slow breathing. Kyle stayed up thinking, of how much he can fuck things up.

All the sudden as his eyes were floating close; he felt a cold body against his back and cold arms wrapped around him. It was Kenny.

Kyle smiled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset… it's just I was thinking of Stan and the mess I got in today with him. Me trying to kiss him and then you kissing me… I-I guess it's just an over load…"

"I don't know why I'm scared. In my mind I've been here before every feeling and every word I've imagined it all. You never know, you never tried to forget your past and simply be mine."

"I know it isn't easy giving up your heart, I've tried… but I promise Kenny McCormick, I'm worthy… just give me a chance…"

Kenny held on to Kyle tightly. His small body fit so perfectly with his own, "I'm here… does that tell you anything? I want you, Kyle Broflovski."

Their breathing pattern flowed the same drifting off to sleep.


End file.
